Secret Garden
by lil-anime-angel
Summary: Kagome's a talented girl but not all that rich. When she attends Shikon High, the righest school attended by the most rich people. Inuyasha is one of the owner's of the school and the "hottest" guy ever. What will happen? Will Kagome fall for Inuyasha or
1. Standing Up

Sry! I know there's a lot of stories based on Meteor Garden but give me a break . I loved the begging! So don't mind if I copied it. Trust me it will have some parts in it that sounds like "Red Card" and the real show Meteor Garden but I'll try my best to make it a little more interesting. So Enjoy! .

Summary: Kagome's a talented girl but not all that rich. When she attends Shikon High, the righest school attended by the most rich people. Inuyasha one of the owner's of the school and the "hottest" guy ever. What will happen? Will Kagome fall for Inuyasha or will Inuyasha fall for Kagome?

**Chapter 1**

_Standing Up_

"Brriiiiiiiiiiiinng!" The school bell rang to start. It was the first day of school. Kagome took a deep breath and started towards the school. She was amazed at the sight in front of her eyes when she walked in. This school, Shikon High, was for the richest people. Her family wasn't rich but her mother and grandfather wanted the best for her so they made her attend Shikon High.

As Kagome was walking to her first class, she saw her two best friends. Ayame was kind and they met each other in a bakery that Kagome worked in. Sango also worked with Kagome at the bakery. Ayame was a pretty rich girl but Sango and Kagome only went to Shikon High because of their families' wishes even if they didn't have that much money.

The three girls gabbed away until they got to a classroom. There was some sort of commotion going on. Everyone was laughing and pointing at a poor boy. "What's going on?" Kagome asked a girl that was also making fun of the boy. She turned around and made a face at Kagome that was like _"You don't know!" _She said that this school was owned by just most hottest, cutest most adorable guys ever to be seen at school. She also said watch whatever you do or say. If u end up disappointing those cute guys, you might end up getting a long strip of red with a skull on it. When u get it people would just be too embarrassed to stay at school anymore so they just leave. You'd be the laughing stock of the entire school. Everyone would bully you. Even the teachers so watch out. After that talk, all Kagome could think was _what a bunch of jerks!_

_>. _

"Oh! (_Yawn_) I'm so glad it's finally time for a break," Ayame said with a sigh.

"Yeah, I'm pooped," agreed Sango.

"Let's get these materials to the art teacher first," said Kagome cheerfully.

Both of the other girls groaned. Where did Kagome get all that energy? The girls made their way downstairs while complaining. They were talking and laughing when Kagome bumped onto something hard that mad her drop all of her supplies.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Kagome apologized without looking up. She turned to her friends and motioned for them to help her pick up the supplies she had dropped, When she turned to them they were standing a few meters away from her with their mouths hanging open. They were pale as if they saw a ghost or something. Kagome frowned and saw who she had bumped into. It was the so-called " Hot" guys that the girl in the morning had told her. She could recognize them easily because the girl was right, they were damn gorgeous but Kagome knocked that thought out of her head.

" I…I…" Kagome stammered trying to say something that wouldn't make her look stupid. _" Oh great," She thought." I'm gonna get it for sure now."_

"Keh!" was all the guy who seemed like their leader said. " You should really watch where your going or you might end up in a position that you don't want to be in," he snickered.

Kagome was shocked at how ignorant and rude this person was. On the outside he was a beautiful daisy but inside, he was cold hearted. Her temper started to rise.

" I said I was sorry for your stupid ass, jackass!" shot Kagome.

" What did you call me?" their leader said furious. He had never met anyone who had the guts to stand up to him and insult him.

" I called you a jackass for your information if you're deaf as well," Kagome said angrily.

He had wanted to punch her but controlled his urge. He then motioned for his gang to leave. One by one, they brushed past her but one guy with a thick patch of black hair tied into a ponytail helped her pick up a few things. Then he smiled at her and left. Kagome turned around to say something to her friends but they were gone. Kagome sighed and made her way to the art room with the supplies.

>.

I loved that show " Meteor Garden!" Although I haven't watched Meteor Garden 2 yet but I hope to! I heard from a friend that it was awesome. (Yeah and she's obsessed with F4) The beginning few chappies will sound like the other stories but trust me, I'm tryin my best to make a difference although just like the author of Red Card, I really love this story and I think the characters fit perfectly as well. REVIEW! YAY! LOL .


	2. I'm not running away!

(Sorry for not updating. I'm not a fast typer myself and besides, I don't get much computer time these days.x.x)

I got a couple of sketches that aren't the best for these two chapters but if anyone like to see them, send me an email and I'll send you the pic.

**Chapter 2**

**I'm Not Running Away!**

The next day, Kagome went up to her locker nervously. She hoped she didn't get one of those red tags. She slowly opened her locker and saw that there was nothing in there except for her own books. She smiled happily and said, " HA! I didn't get one!" Then, the "jerk" she'd bumped into yesterday patted her on the back. "Just to let you know, the names Inuyasha," he said with an evil grin. Kagome stuck her tongue out at him as he made his way down the hallway. People stared at her as she walked to her first class, ALONE. She was wondering where her friends had gone. She thought that she saw then pass by her locker. The staring from others started to freak her out.

Just as she was walking to her fourth class, a guy she didn't know came up to her and ripped something off her back to show her. Kagome's mouth fell open and anger filled inside her. " INUYASHA! YOU JERK!" screamed Kagome as the sound rang through the halls. He had stuck that red tag on her back. It must have happened when he patted her this morning. (A/N: Oh yeah, just to tell peeps, rumors travel real fast in this school.)

By after lunch, Kagome had a whole mob of people chasing or should I say attacking her. Kagome had never ever experienced anything like this in her entire life! Wild students chasing after her, threatening her and swearing at her. Kagome was lucky she lost them after a few rounds around the school. "Good thing I ran track or I have no idea where I'd be today," Kagome puffed. " Where the hell is my goddamn friends when I need them!"

When Kagome got home that night, she was determined not to give in. She had to act tough and act like she's in charge when she's around those J-E-R-K-S. Someone had to stand up to them and that someone is gonna be her. She worked hard that night to prepare something extra special just for Inuyasha. Kagome smiled satisfied with her work. " Now, he'll get it for sure," chuckled Kagome gleefully.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next day at lunch, Kagome set off to find Inuyasha. After a a while she came across a private kitchen/cafeteria. She knew exactly who it was for. She went inside and found Inuyasha and his buddies sitting at a small table with a beautiful view outside, eating and drinking. Kagome took a deep breath and stomped/charged towards them. Inuyasha was surprised at her appearance. He never thought she'd have the nerve to come up to him, come to think not even come to school from what happened yesterday. He was even more surprised when Kagome slapped something onto his forehead. "That's for everything you did to me yesterday jerk! (I guess Kagome found a new nickname for Inuyasha! Lol . )," Kagome yelled and walked away. _That otta do for now_ Kagome thought trying not to giggle on the way. He did look ridiculous with that red tag "thing" on his forehead hanging all the way down to his mouth covering his nose. Inuyasha turned around to his friends who soon started to laugh uncontrollably. Inuyasha tore the piece of paper from his forehead and turned it around to see what it said. His mouth hung open as his buddies laughed even harder. "That girl sure does have some skills to go and do this to an almighty Inuyasha," the guy with short black hair combed into a ponytail whose name happens to be Miroku said before going back to having a giggle fit. The mister nice guy who helped Kagome earlier which is Koga agreed. _How dare that wench stick a skull on my forehead! Some nerve!_ Inuyasha thought. " The war has begun my friends," he said. " That bitch is gonna regret ever messing with me."

" You know Inuyasha? I think it'll be better if we just leave her alone, " Koga said still trying to contain his laughter.

" Keh! Whose to tell me what to do you skimpy wolf!" Koga stopped from laughing all of a sudden and faced Inuyasha.

"What did you say?"

( A/N: There goes the starting of a war!)

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

(A/N: There goes a chapter and that means another month before the next one. Well I hope it isn't that long. x..x )


	3. Falling

**( A/N Well here's another chap of secret garden. Hmmmm. I wonder who won in the world war three battle last chapter…well I'm just very pissed cause this is one of the most worst vacations I've ever had. Poor me! I'm sick. Oh well never mind that and on with the story shall we? Hey that rimed! >. )**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Chapter 3**

** Falling**

Kagome lived with the wild students chasing her for two days. She still couldn't forget the look on Inuyasha's face when she slapped that red tag on his forehead. She started to smile remembering the thought, but her beautiful thinking was soon interrupted by a " Look! There she is" shout from a student.

"Oh great! They've found me!" sighed Kagome as she took off running. She ran upstairs to the rooftop balcony. " Whew! I think I lost them," said Kagome breathing hard.

"Hey," a voice rang out. Kagome turned around and saw the guy who helped her pick up a few of the supplies she had dropped a few days ago. She started to blush. He actually looked quite good with the reflection of the sun shining on him emphasizing all the curves and shadows that were necessary.

" So… umm… what brings you here," Kagome stuttered trying to start a conversation.

" Well I quite like this spot. Sometimes it's just nice to try to get away from everything. You can see a great view of everything from here too," Koga replied. "By the way, your Kagome right?" Kagome nodded. " I'm Koga. It's nice to meet you again and nicely done job on Inuyasha. I quite liked it myself." He smiled and winked at Kagome. Then he walked towards the stairs and made his way downstairs. _What a nice guy,_ thought Kagome. She walked up to the side of the balcony and leaned over the side to watch the view. _He's right. This is a really nice view. It's beautiful_. Kagome sighed.

**( End scene with dramatic wind blowing Kagome's hair. lol . )**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

On Monday, Kagome decided to go to the balcony to see if Koga was up there again. " Don't get your hopes up Kagome. It's not gonna matter right? I mean it's not like I even like him," she told herself as she made her way up the stairs. _Oh great. I'm heating up. I can't possibly like him, but I have to admit, my legs were like jelly when he smiled at me like that. _When she opened the door, a great gust of wind blew onto her making her unable to see. When she opened her eyes, she didn't see Koga but rather someone she didn't want to see.

" Inuyasha? What are you doing here?" Kagome asked completely shocked.

" Well am I not aloud to be here bitch?" Inuyasha spoke.

" Well I didn't say that! I'm going. I have no intention on staying with a person like you." Kagome turned and made her way slowly down the stairs until someone grabbed her arm and pulled her to a corner. Be fore she could scream, gentle yet harsh lips collided with her own which shut her mouth up instantly. Her eye's widened to realize that it was Inuyasha! Before she could calmly control her actions, her hand went up and the sound of the slap echoed through the stairway. Inuyasha did something unexpected. Instead of trying to hit her back, he just smirked. He touched the side of his face that she'd just slapped him and then just took her back into his arms and trapped her against the wall.

" You think this war just ended, but you're wrong. This is just the beginning," Inuyasha whispered as he got closer and closer to her.

" Stop Inuyasha… I beg you … please stop…" Kagome started to cry. No one has ever treated her like that. She felt used and betrayed although none of those facts occurred. Inuyasha may be fierce but he hatted to see girls cry. He felt guilty that he was actually the one that made her. He looked at her face that was wet from crying and looked confused and scared and begging for him to stop. He had never anticipated for this to happen. He just wanted her scare her a bit. He didn't mean to go this far. He didn't know what to say so he just left the poor girl there still weeping.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

" You did what?" Koga yelled almost falling out of his chair.

" Yeah man. That was overdoing it a little," Miroku agreed.

" Keh! I never meant to make her cry." He knew that she hated him and in order to get back at her, he thought of something that would make her scared of him. " I never knew she'd be that scared." At that moment, two pairs of hands grabbed each of Inuyasha's arm and started to drag him. " What the…" before Inuyasha could finish, Koga and Miroku cut him off.

" You're gonna apologize for that big time buddy," said Koga.

" No way," Inuyasha pouted.

" Yes way. We're gonna make you and if you don't, I'm gonna tell your brother Sesshomaru everything you did and you'll regret it," said Miroku with an evil grin.

" You wouldn't!" cried Inuyasha.

" Try me," Miroku stated.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

" Kagome… Kagome?… KAGOME!" shouted Sango obviously trying to get her friend's attention. " What's wrong?"

" Oh! It's nothing," Kagome replied quietly still trying to forget the incident that happened earlier that day. It gave her the goosebumps every time she thought about it. Kagome forced on a happy smile. _At least my friends are talking to me now._

" Ding!" the store bell rang as someone made their way through the entrance to the bakery where Kagome and Sango worked at part time.

" Welcome. How may we help you today?" Kagome asked the customer(s) with no expression at all and not even bothering to look up to see who the customer(s) is/are.

" Ummm… well you could start by looking up?"

Kagome recognized that voice. She felt like someone had just stabbed her in the heart with a knife. She felt her legs turn to jelly and wanted the ground to open up and swallow her whole. She knew who it was but she was scared to face them. Her face grew pale as she turned and saw Inuyasha in front of her with Koga and Miroku hanging around the back. Miroku nudged Inuyasha.

" Owww! Alright alright! Geez," Inuyasha complained and turned towards Kagome and mumbled a quiet " I'm sorry" His face grew completely red like a tomato and he ran out the door in a flash. He was just never the type to say sorry. Kagome on the other hand was surprised._ Had he actually said sorry to me? Maybe he's not as bad as I thought he was. No! No! I can't think that after what he did to me. I won't ever forgive him. He's an asshole,_ Kagome thought. _That's right Kagome. Keep up all the positive thoughts._

"So…could I get some of those and a few of these?" a voice rang waking Kagome out of her trance.

" Oh umm sure!" Sango replied hurriedly. " Kagome! Help!"

" Oh. Yeah. Sure. Okay."

Kagome wrapped the desserts and gave them to Koga. Koga handed her the money and smiled. " Sorry" he mouthed. Kagome blushed. Her heart was almost skipped a beat when he winked at her and left out the door with Miroku.

" Ohhhhh!" Sango sighed.

" What's wrong?" Kagome asked.

"Sometimes those boys can be soooo irresistible."

" So I take it that it went pretty well with Miroku?

" Miroku? Hell No! That lecherous "thing" doesn't know how to keep his dang hands to himself."

" Oh. So I take it didn't go so well."

Sango blushed and yelled back, " Nothing went on!"

"Alright, okay! Pretend I didn't say anything. You don't have to throw a cow. You know you're blushing right?" Kagome giggled as she watched her friend turn to an even brighter shade of red.

" AM NOT!"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**( A/N well there you go. Another chapter. Well that took awhile to type. Like I said. Me very slow typer. Yea. Well onto the next chapter soon! Don't forget to Review! . )**


End file.
